


Unwrapped

by saeranhaeyo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeranhaeyo/pseuds/saeranhaeyo
Summary: Saeran has one more gift to open...





	Unwrapped

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for the Choi twins’ birthday. Saeran’s story.

 

~*~

Saeran finished eating his ice cream cone and smiled in satisfaction. It had been a while since he enjoyed a good old fashioned ice cream cone. When still in Mint Eye, even having ice cream was very seldom, let alone a cone. Today was also a special day - it was his (and his twin brother Saeyoung’s) birthday! Birthdays were a very distant memory, but Saeran knew that they were important. When he and Saeyoung were children, neither of them could ever remember celebrating such an event. Having grown up in very poor conditions, a majority of their memories were painful which they wished to bury forever.

    “Saeran?” a soft, female voice brought Saeran back to reality and he shook his head.

    “Huh? Oh, I’m sorry Airie. I didn’t hear what you said,” he replied softly and looked at the petite emerald eyed girl next to him. Airaian Nolan, his girlfriend of 3 years, was someone Saeran would lay his life on the line for - she was the reason he was able to escape Mint Eye and live his life freely again. If it weren’t for her, he would be...well, he didn’t want to even think about that.

Airaian reached out and caressed his face gently with her fingers.

    “I just wanted to ask if you were enjoying your day,” she said.

Saeran smiled sweetly at her and nodded his head.

    “Oh, yes. This has been the best birthday yet - especially since I get to spend it with you,” he responded and nuzzled Airaian’s neck. The brunette girl moaned softly and her hands clutched Saeran’s forearms.

    “You...you’re the best thing to happen to me,” she whispered to him; “granted our love story is rather unconventional, but look - we made it.” She kissed him softly and added: “I love you, Saeran Choi. I love you so much.”

    “I love you too, Airie - so much.” Saeran replied just as softly and nuzzled Airaian’s neck. Then, shyly, he latched his lips onto the soft skin, kissing it carefully, gingerly.

    “Mm...you can be more aggressive there,” Airaian coaxed, “Saeran, it’s okay - don’t be afraid.” She tilted her head to the side, giving more access to her neck.

    “I still feel like I should ask before proceeding,” Saeran replied hesitantly; “Even if we have been together for 3 years. A part of me still feels like I don’t...don’t deserve to be loved.”

    “Saeran, stop.” Airaian’s eyes flared and she snaked an arm around the mint eyed boy’s waist, pulling him into her. Then she brought his wrist to her lips, kissing it gently. “You deserve to be loved. You deserve to have a 2nd shot at life. Saeran...I love you so much and I hate it when you beat yourself up like this.”

She really did. Everytime he did this to himself, she wanted to cry. She made it her lifelong goal to love him unconditionally and ensure that never felt like he was being neglected.

    “I’m sorry baby.” Saeran moaned as Airaian’s lips kissed his shoulders and neck, “I won’t be negative anymore. I love you.”

They kissed tenderly, which eventually within minutes turned passionate. Saeran lifted Airaian onto his lap and crushed her against him, his hands running wildly over her back. His fingers found the zipper on her dress and he lowered it. Then, breaking off the kiss for a moment,  he asked her:

    “May I?”

The emerald eyed girl nodded almost automatically.

    “Yes, please do. Saeran, I need you - I want you so bad,” she begged.

    “As you wish.”

Saeran finished undressing Airaian, and then moved on to his own attire. He unzipped his jeans and snapped open the button. Then the belt unbuckled. He finished by shrugging off his button down and pulling his tee over his head.

    “You’re like a delicate doll,” he whispered in Airaian’s ear, “I’m so afraid I’ll break you at some point.” He planted a kiss to the side of her neck and then proceeded to lay her down on the bed. Airaian moaned in content and smiled up at him, her eyes shining with adoration.

    “You don’t have to worry about things like that,” she murmured to him; “I want you to feel comfortable and confident. I want you to understand that it’s okay to want to do certain things with certain people.” She kissed him to prove her point. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Encouraged by her words, Saeran leant in and grazed Airaian’s shoulder with his teeth. He bit down lightly, swirling his tongue over the soft skin, and Airaian moaned.

    “More,” she pleaded; “Saeran, please...I want more.”

Saeran chuckled lowly.

    “Patience, baby love. You’ll get what you want soon enough. Let’s take things slowly, I don’t want to rush. We have all night together- Saeyoung’s not home.” A sexy smile came to his lips and Airaian shivered with pleasure.

           “Saeran,” she whimpered and bucked her hips up, “Baby please.” Her hair was already starting to cling to her skin, and Saeran moved it out of the way.

          “Probably should tie your hair,” he murmured; “things could get messy later.” He winked, and Airaian blushed. With a shaking hand, she reached over to grab her clutch purse to get a hair tie. Her fingers fumbled with the clutch and the heat rose to her face. Once she had it open, Airaian stuck her hand inside and pulled out a brown hair tie, closed her clutch bag and placed it to the side. Then she quickly tied her hair in a loose side ponytail.

Saeran watched as she did this, and he smiled in approval.

        “Beautiful,” he whispered in her ear; “Oh Airie, you look ravishing.” He leaned in and kissed the side of Airaian’s neck, gently sucking on the skin. He moaned in content and Airaian felt the wetness starting to pool between her thighs.

Aroused, she seized Saeran’s face in her hands and kissed him needily.

        “Fuck me,” she begged; “Saeran please, I need you to fuck me now.”

Obligingly, Saeran kissed Airaian harder; giving her ponytail a little tug. His fingers then went to Airaian’s slit, and he slid two fingers inside, curling them into her heat.

       “You’re so naughty,” he purred, “such a naughty girl. You need to be disciplined, don’t you think?” His eyes wandered over Airaian’s naked body and he licked his lips enticingly.

Airaian flushed and she chewed her bottom lip.

      “P-please p-punish me,” she stammered; “Saeran.”

Smirking, Saeran got up from the bed and disappeared into the walk in closet. When he returned he had two sets of handcuffs with him. With that same sexy yet slightly dangerous expression on his face, he got back onto the bed and kissed each of Airaian’s wrists.

       “Gotta cuff you up first, kitten,” he murmured silkily, and cuffed both wrists to the bed. His eyes went to Airaian’s breasts and he kissed them both, flicking the nipples with his tongue. He then wrapped his lips around the hardened nubs, and sucked gingerly.

      “S-Saeran,” Airaian moaned as she writhed under him; “Oh my God.”

Saeran chuckled and continued his slow, sweet torture and his lips moved further down Airaian’s body, over her stomach and on her waist. As soon as he reached her most sensitive part, he looked up, grinned seductively, and then bent his head again. He licked Airaian’s folds teasingly, and she yelped.

     “F-fuck!” She moaned, “Saeran!”

Saeran laughed airily and gave her slit another lick.

    “You taste so good,” he whispered; “ah...mm, so good.” He continued, and Airaian arched her back. Helplessly she tried reaching for Saeran, but then lowered her fists onto the bed in frustration. Damn it, she thought, why did he have to cuff her?

      “Saeran,” she mewled softly, “p-please don’t tease me! I can’t take it- I want you so bad.” She bucked her hips upwards to make her intentions known. The mint green eyed boy lifted his head and looked at her, his expression coy.

      “But it’s so fun seeing you squirm under me,” he purred, “you’re so fucking hot when you look helpless.” He licked Airaian navel, dipping the tip of his tongue inside before moving lower again. He continued to tease her core for a few more minutes, then finally decided that this was enough foreplay.

Slowly, he crept up, until he was fully on top and straddling Airaian’s hips. Grunting, Saeran placed his hands on the emerald eyed girl’s breasts, palming them and then proceeded to guide his hardened cock towards her entrance. When the tip was buried into the folds, Airaian squeaked.

     “W-wait!” She cried; “won’t you uncuff me first? I can’t stand it if I can’t touch you at all.” Saeran paused for a second, and then shook his head.

     “You said to punish you. So I’m making this a part of your punishment,” he replied.

      “Saeran!”

The look in Airaian’s eyes grew desperate and she squirmed some more under the weight of Saeran’s body, “baby please, I’ll behave now. I’ll be good. Let me touch you,” she pleaded. She reached out and Saeran grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head.

      “If I uncuff you, you must promise to let me please you. You cannot touch any of my erogenous areas, and if you break the rule, the handcuffs come back. Deal?” He asked her.

      “I’ll take what I can get.”

Airaian was so desperate, her hands wanted to touch him so bad.

      “Mm...alright then.” Saeran took the keys and uncuffed Airaian’s wrists.  Then, he put the handcuffs away in the night table drawers. As soon as he sat back up, Airaian’s hands were were all over his back, stroking it before inching towards his abdomen, which at this point, Saeran shot her a warning glance.

Airaian gasped softly and quickly snatched her hand back. Dangerous territory.

For a while her fingers remained on Saeran’s back, afraid to move anywhere else. She didn’t want to accidentally touch an erogenous spot and have the handcuffs on again. Eventually Airaian dared to move, and her fingers slid to the nape of Saeran’s neck.

      “Time for the handcuffs.”

Saeran smirked and Airaian looked at him, helplessly.

      “Wait, no! Please don’t…. I… I didn’t think your neck was an erogenous zone,” she pleaded.

        “People kiss the neck to entice others, babe. I’m no different,” Saeran explained, and cocked his head upward- “time to put the handcuffs back on.” He started to reach for the night table drawer, when Airaian grabbed his arm.

        “Wait, Saeran please - give me another chance. I can do it, I promise,” she begged. Saeran, who had a teasing look in his eyes, closed them and then opened them again.

        “Mmm...alright,” he replied, giving in - “one more chance. And if you touch an erogenous zone again, it’s handcuffs- understand?”

        “Yes.”

        “Good girl.”

Airaian did end up doing a good job in keeping her hands away from any erogenous zones on Saeran’s body from that point on- even while they made love. Her hands were raised above her head as Saeran penetrated her, sliding his hard cock in and out of her wet pussy over and over. And then when they both climaxed at the same time, the feeling was euphoric, with wave after wave of pleasure washing over them.

      “I must say, you did an amazing job with the no touch challenge. It must’ve been very difficult,” Saeran said to Airaian after it was over; “I’m proud of you, baby.”

Airaian looked at him, smirking.

     “I told you I could do it,” she replied smugly; “and just for the record - I’m planning to get my revenge for it - and I won’t be so easy.”

      “Challenge accepted.”

They laughed and held each other, spending the rest of their night stargazing, and making promises to last a lifetime.

-THE END-

  
  


    

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
